


A Father's Love

by FollowerofMercy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, F/M, Found Family, I'm so sorry, Insects, No Smut, adding tag for the viscerally uncomfortable use of the word 'flaccid'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowerofMercy/pseuds/FollowerofMercy
Summary: 100 word Drabble of avatars of the Flesh and Corruption 'dating,' and by dating I mean childrearing. I do not ship this I just had the idea possess me and had to put it down somewhere.
Relationships: Jared Hopworth/Jane Prentiss
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a viscerally uncomfortable idea. I'm sorta sorry.

The hive watched her mate haul a fresh carcass for their children. He crawled over the threshold, shouldering his massive bulk through the busted doorframe. Blood dripped from his flaccid, deboned offering.

The creature formerly known as Jane Prentiss crooned as her swarm writhed towards their hulking ‘father.” His many limbs mimicked that of his children.

It was an odd relationship. Despite their similarity, the Flesh and the Corruption preyed on one another. Yet, they had made peace. The miracle of family, of belonging, had brought them together and together they would stay, an unholy terror to all the world.


End file.
